mirada hacia atras
by Dolunay
Summary: -Hinata-dijo tratando de acariciar su mejilla-por fin encontré una razón para mi, para cambiar lo que fui una razón para seguir la razón eres tu...te amo -Gaara-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a el lentamente- te amo
1. mirada hacia atras

perdon si esta historia es confusa pero en verdad espero y les guste, el primer capitulo podra ser como una desepcion por hablar de que Naruto y Hinata esten casados pero quiero que sepan que se trata de una superacion y se cuenta la hitoria en donde Gaara y Hinata se aman y bueno a mi me va a hacer llorar.

Se encontraba acostada en el piso en medio de una sala, observaba una foto y había muchas más dispersadas en el suelo. Lloraba desconsolada mientras observaba una foto en donde se apreciaba a ella y a un pelirrojo, ambos se miraban muy felices

-Gaara-decía mientras colocaba en su pecho aquella foto y la estrechaba fuertemente.

Un sonido la hizo levantarse y mirar en dirección a la puerta en donde se encontraba un hombre de ojos azules y su cabello era rubio, tenia abrazado a un niño de cinco años de edad, que tenía el cabello negro y ojos como los de la chica.

- Na… Naruto ¿Qué hacen aquí?

El chico miro el suelo en donde había muchas fotos esparcidas para después dirigir su mirada a la chica que ahora se encontraba sentada.

-se nos olvido la manopla…iré por ella

La chica levanto todas las fotos que estaba tiradas y las guardo en una caja de madera

-nos vamos…llegaremos tarde…Asahi vamos- decía mientras jalaba la mano del niño

-adiós…cuídense

-adiós Hinata

Vio como se cerraba la puerta de su casa dio media vuelta y quedo frente a una pared en donde habían fotos en marcos elegantes en medio de ellas una en donde estaba con Naruto que vestía con un traje negro y ella un vestido blanco de bodas, observo su mano izquierda y tenía un anillo de compromiso y uno de bodas. Llevo las manos al rostro y volvió a llorar.

* * *

El rubio estaba ausente seguía pensando en su esposa, su comportamiento

-Naruto ¿Qué te pasa?

-nada sasuke es solo que Hinata…-dio un leve suspiro- a veces pienso que no debería estar con ella

-me imagino porque pero dale tiempo para olvidar

-¿tiempo? Ya pasaron seis años desde ese día

- Naruto cálmate… tu actitud tampoco ayuda en lo más mínimo

-lo sé pero ya no lo soporto

-mira has algo romántico no se gentil o piensa en algo para ella

* * *

Hinata se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, su vida estaba hecha un caos no podía pensar con claridad ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Cuándo cambio todo? Era lamentable ver que uno tiene algo cuando lo está perdiendo.

**10 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Cuatro chicas caminaban por los pasillos del centro comercial. Iban muy animadas y se divertían una de ella leía una revista

-miren amor a primera vista ¿mito o realidad?- preguntaba Tenten.

-bueno a mi no me ha pasado eso pero creo que si existe- comentaba Sakura

-pues yo creo que si existe porque yo cuando vi a sasuke-kun me enamore perdidamente de el-decía Ino

-y ¿tu Hinata que crees?-

-pues no se Tenten la verdad no lo creo… bueno ¿cómo te puedes enamorar de alguien que no conoces?

-hay Hinata algún día te va a pasar-decía Sakura en tono de burla

-ok pero no creo que eso me suceda a mi-contestaba la Hyuga

-no digas nunca por que cuando menos te lo esperes ocurrirá

-si lo tendré en cuenta Ino

-miren chicas que lindo vestido vengan vamos

Las cuatro chicas se dirigieron a la tienda y se probaron de todo, lo malo es que no se decidían en que vestido llevarían

-te vez muy linda con eso Sakura-decía animosa Hinata

-no me veo gorda

-si Sakura te miras gorda

-Ino no digas eso

-este bueno, hay pero miren este fue hecho para mí me lo probare

Después de un rato la rubia salió del probador con un vestido negro, muy bonito

-se me ve increíble

-si Ino lo que tu digas-decía con cierto tono

-Sakura lo dices porque me tienes envidia

-haber no tengo porque envidiar a una súper puerca

-¿Qué dijiste frentona?

-puerca

-frentona

- al menos a mi no me gusta hacer el ridículo como otras

Las dos chicas se gritaban y llamaban la atención de las demás personas

-emm chicas creo que…que deberían parar-decía Hinata

-¿Por qué?-dijeron al unísono

-porque están haciendo el ridículo en frente de tantas personas-mencionaba la castaña

-está bien…te disculpo Sakura

-¿Qué?-decía la peli rosa

-lo que oíste te disculpo

-no Ino tu me debes de pedir perdón

-yo ni lo sueñes

-chicas ya vámonos-decía la Hyuga

Las chicas seguían entrando a las tiendas departamentales y compraban cuanta cosa veían

-creo que ya hemos gastado demasiado ¿no lo creen?

-no Hinata nos merecemos esto y mas

-eso es cierto Ino

-bueno pero sigo pensando que es mucho

-está bien ya vamos a tu casa y vemos lo que nos compremos además ya es tarde y debemos alistarnos para la fiesta-menciono la castaña

-si es cierto démonos prisa-decía Sakura

* * *

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Temari?-preguntaba un pelirrojo

-ya te dije a divertirnos

-¿y cómo? ¿Viendo como gastas el dinero en zapatos y ropa mientras nosotros llevamos la carga?

-estoy de acuerdo con Gaara eso es injusto nos tienes como tus sirvientes

La chica volteo a modo de encarar a sus hermanos y se quito las gafas obscuras que llevaba puestas

-miren yo soy mayor que ustedes por lo…

-espera espera yo soy el mayor

-bien Kankuro eres el mayor pero a quien le creen mas

-eres una bruja

-y tu un teme

-ya basta los dos…escucha Temari ya me quiero ir llevamos como cinco horas aquí

-está bien Gaara solo vamos al segundo piso recogeré algo ahí

Se dirigieron a las escaleras eléctricas para ir al dichoso segundo piso

* * *

-bueno chicas bajemos –decía Hinata

Por un instante la Hyuga se sintió observada y dirigió su mirada a la dirección en donde sentía la presencia, y se encontró con la mirada de el.

Le molestaba estar ahí habían demasiadas personas para soportarlas, desvió su mirada hacia arriba y alguien le llamo la atención cierta chica que tenía el cabello negro con destellos azules y ojos como la luna la observaba detenidamente cada rasgo era la persona más linda que había visto en su vida, parecía un ángel, de pronto ella volteo en dirección a él y se encontró con la mirada de ella

**This was just meant to be  
You are coming back to me  
'cause, this is pure love  
'cause, this is pure love**

**Usted está volviendo a mí  
'La causa, esto es puro amor  
'La causa, esto es puro amor**

Los jóvenes se miraban fijamente examinando cada rasgo quedaron frente a frente ya que la escaleras eléctricas le daban esa posición todo se paralizo en ese instante.

**Mikham to vaghty khaby  
Kenareh to beshinam  
Ageh yeh vaght khabam bord  
Baz khabeh toro bebinam**

**Atreh nafashayeh to  
Beh tanam bepicheh  
Kash bedoony  
Keh zendegy bito hicheh**

Cuando duermes quiero  
sentarme a tu lado  
Si logro dormirme  
Te veo de vuelta en mis sueños

El perfume de tu aliento  
abraza mi cuerpo  
Deseo que sepas  
Que la vida no vale nada sin vos

-¿Qué es esto que siento? Su mirada es tan encantadora es tan linda ella también parece un ángel tan delicada tan frágil tan bella ¿pero que estoy pensando?-pensaba el pelirrojo

**This was just meant to be  
You are coming back to me  
'cause, this is pure love  
'cause, this is pure love**

I know you are more afraid  
Then i'll say i will wait  
'cause, this is pure love  
'cause, this is pure love

**Esto estaba destinado a ser  
Usted está volviendo a mí  
'La causa, esto es puro amor  
'La causa, esto es puro amor**

Sé que tienen más miedo  
A continuación voy a decir voy a esperar  
'La causa, esto es puro amor  
'La causa, esto es puro amor

-el es tan lindo su mirada me encanta aunque pareciera estar vacía ¿qué es esto que siento?

Las escaleras siguieron su camino e iban alejando poco a poco a los dos jóvenes pero aun seguían mirándose

-¿y a ti que te pareció Hinata?-pregunto la peli rosa

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto la Hyuga mientras daba la vuelta a su rostro para ver a su amiga

-¿Hinata que te pasa a quien viste?-pregunto Tenten

- es que creo que vi a un conocido…si eso vi a un conocido

**Mikham tane ghashangeto  
To baghalam begiram  
Begam ageh nabashi  
Karam tamoomeo  
Bedooneh to mimiram**

Mikham labato roo labam  
Bezary ta hamisheh  
Begam keh zendegy digeh  
Bedooneh to nemisheh

Quiero abrazar tu hermoso cuerpo  
y decir si tu no estuvieras aquí  
No puedo continuar mi vida  
Moriré sin ti

Quiero poner tus labios sobre los míos  
Entonces voy a decir por siempre que  
la vida sin ti seria insoportable

-así ¿Qué Hinata es su nombre? Es bello digno de una persona como ella

-¿Gaara estás ahí?

-¿Qué pasa Temari?-dijo molesto

-¿Qué que me pasa? Te estoy hablando como loca y tu ni caso me haces ¿Por qué estabas tan distraído eh?

-nada es solo que-dijo y volteo en dirección en donde se había ido la chica- me pareció ver a alguien

**This was just meant to be  
You are coming back to me  
'cause, this is pure love  
'cause, this is pure love**

I know you are more afraid  
Then i'll say i will wait  
'cause, this is pure love  
'cause, this is pure love

**Esto estaba destinado a ser  
Usted está volviendo a mí  
'La causa, esto es puro amor  
'La causa, esto es puro amor**

Sé que tienen más miedo  
A continuación voy a decir voy a esperar  
'La causa, esto es puro amor  
'La causa, esto es puro amor

Hinata observaba detenidamente en dirección a donde se había ido el chico pero por mas que busco ya no lo encontró.

- Hinata ya date prisa son las tres y no llegaremos-replicaba Tenten

-vale vamos que se nos hace tarde

Se dirigieron al estacionamiento en donde se encontraba el auto de la peliazul, se subieron a el y se marcharon del centro comercial

**bueno este es el primer capitulo espero y les haya gustado, en lo particular si la historia sigue asi me va a encantar ay mi cancion pure love de arash y helena uff tuve que traducirla y vean que no fue facil porfa dejen reviews pliss...=D besoss.**


	2. nuestro encuentro

-bien llegamos-decía una animosa chica de ojos como la luna

-bueno y ¿Qué esperamos? Se nos va a hacer tarde y no estaremos listas a tiempo

- Ino tenemos como cinco horas antes de que empiece la fiesta de Hinata-decía una castaña con cara de intolerancia

-si además la principal aquí es Hinata, ella es la que debería decirnos eso

-Sakura no peleen por favor-suplicaba la Hyuga

- esta bien solo por que se trata de ti-decía sakura

Todas las chicas se empezaron a reír hasta que fueron interrumpidas por una empleada de la casa.

-buenas tardes señorita Hyuga su padre nos envió a ayudarla con sus cosas

-muchas gracias eh ¿Dónde se encuentra el?

-en su despacho esta arreglando unos asuntos con su primo

-esta bien hablare con el luego

Los empleados de la casa llevaron todo lo que Hinata y sus amigas habían comprado a la habitación de la Hyuga, ellas seguían aun afuera viendo que de la mansión Hyuga entraban y salían empleados a cada rato

-creo que eh provocado un gran alboroto-decía la Hyuga con una cara de desanimo

-claro que no Hina esto te mereces y mucho mas aunque claro tu familia incluyéndote

Son demasiado modestas y conociendo a tu padre le dará a su hija mayor una supere fiesta aunque muy elegante para celebrar su dulces dieciséis.

-por favor Tenten me pones nerviosa-decía la dulce Hinata algo sonrojada

- Hina eso es cierto te mereces esto y mucho mas –decía una animosa pelirosa

-bueno entremos –decía una Ino muy contenta

Las cuatro chicas cruzaron las puertas de la imponente mansión, adentro muchas personas de servicio iban por aquí y por allá adornando con flores, llevando copas de cristal, vino, entre otras cosas, las escalera estaban adornadas con orquídeas blancas, que eran las preferidas de la Hyuga y unos hombres trataban de colocar una alfombra roja que descendería desde la parte alta de la escalera hasta el enorme vestíbulo.

-wow Hinata esto esta precioso- decía Tenten

-yo... yo… es hermoso-articulo la Hyuga

-oye Hinata- decía una vos de una pequeña como de doce años y se oía enojada

La pequeña se parecía a Hinata solo que su cabello era mas largo y no tenia el fleco, se detuvo delante de ella haciendo unos pucheros y golpeando a punta de su zapato contra el suelo

-¿que pasa Hanabi?

-¿Qué que pasa? Estoy enojada con tigo

-¿pero por que?

- nuestro padre me ara usar un ridículo vestido de ñoña y tu sabes que odio los

Vestidos de ñoñas

-y ¿eso que tiene que ver con migo?

-es tu fiesta y a mi me hacen usar un vestido de ñoña

-pero ¿ya viste que vestido usaras?

-no ni me interesa

-entonces ¿Cómo sabes que es de ñoñas?

-bueno no se pero de algo estoy segura es un vestido y a mi no me gustan los vestidos me hacen ver estupida- decía mientras las chicas sonreían al comentario

-eso no es cierto te vez hermosa vamos date un buen baño y hablaremos dentro de un rato ¿OK?

-OK-dijo la hermana menor de Hinata y se retiro

-bueno chicas vamos- decía la Hyuga mientras subían a su habitación

* * *

-¿esto es obligatorio Temari?-preguntaba un castaño

-si Kankuro ahora cállate quiero verlos bien…. Bueno no están tan mal

-gracias Temari- decía Kankuro

-me refiero a los trajes baka –decía la rubia

-y ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a ese aburrido baile?

-ya te dije que no se Gaara ahora tu también cállate

-yo ni siquiera conozco a ese tal Hyuga nuestro padre debería hacer esto solo, no debería arrastrarnos a nosotros también

-ya lo se kankuro pero son ordenes ¿a caso ya te olvidaste como se pone nuestro padre cuando lo desafían?

-bueno ya terminemos de una vez-decía el pelirrojo me-pregunto si algún día la volveré a ver- pensó

* * *

Las chicas se arreglaron solas mientras que la Hyuga era maquillistada y peinada por el maquinista que su padre había contratado para ella

Depuse de unas horas todas estaban listas.

Ino tenia puesto el vestido negro con adornos en color plata se amarraba detrás de su cuello y le llegaba por las rodillas zapatillas de color plata y su cabello estaba recogido con una cola alta y tenia unos preciosos rulos.

Tenten tenía un vestido azul marino straple y largo le llegaba un poco más debajo de los tobillos con un cinturón negro y unas zapatillas serradas negras, se soltó el cabello y lo plancho haciendo que sus puntas se ondularan.

Sakura por su parte llevaba un vestido de color coral con el tirante de un solo hombro, largo con unas zapatillas cerradas del mismo color, su cabello estaba ondulado.

-que lindas se ven – dijo una pequeña voz que pertenecía a la hermana de Hinata

- Hanabi pareces una princesa- dijo Tenten

-eso no es cierto

-claro que si verdad sakura

-Ino tu lo dices solo para hacerme sentir bien- aunque Hanabi lo negara en realidad parecía una princesa su vestido con un coced negro de tirantes y la falda era fucsia con muchos vuelitos y le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y tenia unos zapatos negros de charol y un cinturón en forma de moño, estaba peinada con una coleta de lado u su cabello estaba rizado.

-bueno y ¿Hinata?

-la maquillista se la llevo a otro cuarto

-bueno creo que deberíamos bajar ya

-si creo que será lo más conveniente Tenten- decía la pequeña hermana de la Hyuga

-por cierto pónganse de una vez sus antifaces yo iré por el mió-las chicas hicieron caso y se pusieron los antifaces que eran del mismo color que sus vestidos.

* * *

Así fueron pasando los minutos y poco a poco llegaron los invitados que su vez tenían los antifaces puestos

-bien hermanitos creo que nuestro padre esta dentro- decía temari que tenia un vestido morado oscuro straple, adornado con pedrería fina era largo pero tenia una abertura desde la mitad de su muslo derecho y se podía ver una zapatilla en color plata que combinaban a la perfección, su cabello estaba suelto y ondulado.

-bien entonces ¿Qué esperamos para entrar?- decía Gaara

-¡esperen chicos! Tengan pónganse sus antifaces

-antifaces ¿para que?

-resulta que los anfitriones querían que usáramos antifaces, tal vez mi querido kankuro vio que tu serias invitado y no quiso que sus invitados se asustaran por eso prefirió hacerlo asi

-¿Qué dijiste Temari?

-ya deja de llorar y vamos

El salón era grande y estaba adornado hermosamente, habían muchas flores que desprendían un aroma exquisito y la mesa de banquetes no se quedaba atrás, en el había comida muy elegante, pastelitos, brochetas de dulces, una fuente de chocolate y en medio de todo eso una escultura de hielo en forma de un cisne, todo estaba hermoso, la música también a pesar de ser música clásica.

- baya Tenten esta irreconocible

-igual tu Neji ¿Cómo has estado?

-supongo que bien ¿quieres ir a comer algo?

-esta bien vamos- decía mientras avanzaba algunos pasos

-y ¿tus padres?

-no se creo que no tardan en llegar-contesto la chica

-perfecto- dijo el chico en voz baja mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa

-¿de que te ríes?

-solo recordé algo que debo hacer

-¿Qué cosa?

-esto –dijo Neji mientras jalaba a la chica y depositaba en sus labios un beso fugas

-¿Qué fue eso Neji Hyuga?

-solo extrañaba el sabor de tus labios

-¿de veras? Pero aun no te levantare el castigo y ahora lo haré mas largo

-eso es injusto Tenten

La castaña sonrió acercándose lo suficiente para tentar a Neji a besarla de nuevo

- abecés no conseguimos lo que queremos- dijo en un tono algo seductor

-eres cruel

-lo se querido

-chicos lamento interrumpir-decía sakura- pero Hinata no ha bajado aun y ya se tardo un poco

-no lo se sakura mi tío dijo que esperáramos y….-no pudo terminara por que de pronto se escucho una voz femenina

-buenas noches tengan todos, este es un día muy especial para la familia Hyuga ya que una tarde como la de hoy pero hace diesicéis años llego a su vida una hermosa princesa y estamos aquí con el motivo de festejar otro año mas de vida de nuestra dulce Hyuga Hinata

Gaara que no había prestado atención se sobresalto escuchar ese nombre, era el mismo nombre de aquella chica que había visto en el centro comercial, empezó a inspeccionar el área para encontrar a la chica

-mira Gaara – dijo kankuro para que viera al mismo lugar que estaba viendo- se ve en verdad hermosa

Gaara contemplaba lo que veía, una hermosa joven de tez blanca que bestia con un vestido rojo straple de seda fina, le llegaba por las rodillas de la parte de enfrente y se iba haciendo largo por la parte de atrás; esto hacia que se arrastrara una cola no tan larga pero lo suficiente para llamar la atención, no podía ver bien su rostro ya que era cubierta por un elegante y muy hermoso antifaz rojo pero si pudo ver sus ojos, aquellos ojos que lo habían enloquecido desde que los vio. Ahora no había duda era su Hinata.

La chica descendió lentamente hasta quedar en el salón, su pare y su hermana se colocaron a sus lados y un mesero se acerco dándoles una copa de vino a cada uno.

Hinata en siento modo se sentía nerviosa, intranquila sentía la mirada de todos encima pero había una que la miraba profundamente empezó a buscar a todos lados quien era el dueño de aquella persona que la hacia sentirse así, cuando se dio cuenta se sorprendo al ver entre sus invitados a cierta persona de cabellos rojos no miraba su rostro pero si podían obsevar esos ojos que eran preciosos para ella , de color aguamarina, que la miraban atentamente, suspiro no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así

Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando todos al unísono dijeron

-salud

Ella elbo rápidamente su copa y Hanabi la miraba sonriente mientras le susurraba

-hay hermana te perdiste lo que dijo nuestro padre-

-¿Qué? Hay no

- ya luego yo te lo cuento

Así pasaron los meseros a recoger todas las copas, Hinata buscaba al pelirrojo pero no lo encostraba

-señor Hyuga es un gusto volver a verlo

-no el gusto es mió señor Sabaku No

-bueno le presentare a usted y a sus hijas mis hijo

Hinata volteo en dirección al señor que estaba halando con su padre

-bien ellos son Temari y Kankuro

-es un places señor Hyuga-dijeron a unísono

-Temari en donde esta Gaara

-no lo se estaba con nosotros ase un rato

-¿pasa algo malo?

-no es solo mi hijo menor no se donde esta

-bueno ellas son mis hijas Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga

-es todo un placer

-el placer es nuestro- decía Hinata

-bueno hija ve puedes ir con tus amigas

Después de esto la Hyuga se alejo de ellos y fue a donde sus amiga y su primo que charlaba de lo bonita que ella se veía y lo bien que había salido todo

-claro hinata pareces muñequita de porcelana

-gracias Ino pero ya no digan mas que me avergüenzan

-bueno ¿quieren baila?

-amor esto se baila en pareja

-entonces por ti y por mi no hay problema- dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica y la llevaba a la pista de baile

-hola-decía una voz ronca e inmediatamente la Hyuga volteo a ver la persona que le hablaba se sorprendió mucho al ver a aquel pelirrojo

-hola – respondió la Hyuga

-¿bailas?-decía mientras extendía la mano en dirección a la chica

-claro-decía con una sonrisa

Llegaron a la pista de baile y el tomo de la cintura y ella con algo de pena rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pelirrojo, la canción era lenta y romántica. Estuvieron así por mucho tiempo, las luces fueron perdiendo intensidad dándole un toque aun más romántico. Los ojos de Gaara se fundían en los perlados ojos de Hinata.

Se acerco lentamente a ella que podía sentir su reparación, la distancia era poca y no pudo evitar lo siguiente, la beso y se alegro cuando ella también le correspondía ese beso se hacia mas intenso pero poco a poco Hinata se fue separando con temor a que su padre los viera, el pelirrojo lo comprendió pero no la soltó siguió bailando con la Hyuga.

Hinata se había sorprendido y aunque no lo notara ella debajo de ese antifaz estaba completamente roja.

-¿te volveré a ver?-pregunto Gaara

-no lo se –respondió la Hyuga

Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero y les guste la historia…


	3. nuestro encuentro p2

hola gente bonita jeje perdon por actualizar hasta ahora este cap. pero la profe de quimica nos dejo un proyecto y lo teniamos que hacer hoy y no estoy en mi casa jeje pero bueno este cap no es lo que yo pense pero bueno, espero y les gusten dejen reviews x fass perdon por hacerlos esperar los amO...

Hinata se sentía indefensa ante aquel joven que tenía el antifaz negro, no sabía que decir en esos momentos solo quería seguir bailando; las luces que iluminaban ese enorme salón iban perdiendo la intensidad asiendo aun ese sitio más romántico. De pronto el joven descendió lentamente ¿Qué se suponía que iba hacer?, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, no podía sentirse mas nerviosa agradecía internamente que llevaba ese antifaz por que sabia que debajo de aquello se escondía un intenso sonrojo.

Vio como lentamente el joven cerraba los ojos y rozaba sus labios con el de ella, inmediatamente el sonrojo se hizo mas fuerte la habían tomado desprevenida no supo por que pero correspondió aquel beso que le ofrecían, claro era una persona desconocida pero ¿Qué mas daba? Se podía auto regañar luego, ahora lo que le importaba era besarlo.

El beso se hacia mas intenso, era exquisito, único pero se acordó que habían muchas personas ahí que los podían ver, se alejo un poco del joven temiendo que alguno de los invitados o su sobre protector primo o peor aun su padre la viera dando esa escenita, al parecer el pelirrojo lo comprendía, pero eso no hizo soltarla

-¿te volveré a ver? – pregunto el pelirrojo

Ella no sabia que responder, ni siquiera sabía si seguiría viviendo en Hong Kong, ella quería seguir allí y asistir al instituto Konoha que era uno del mas prestigiado del país pero su padre quería mandarla a Inglaterra para que estudiara algo mas profesional como el lo llamaba.

Recordó lo molesto y decepcionado que estaba su padre cuando ella le dijo que quería estudiar artes, y que cuando ingresara al instituto konoha optaría por la capacitación de artes.

Recordaba sus crueles palabras creí que serias mas profesional, me has decepcionado.

La verdad su padre tenia el poder de lastimar a las personas sin remordimiento alguno, cuando le dio aquella noticia se enojo mucho que le dejo de hablar por una semana pero luego Hinata le pidió perdón pero eso era lo que quería hacer y ya había tomado una decisión que seria difícil de cambiar, su padre le dio su autorización pero le dejo en claro que solo que sus privilegios se disminuirían. La otra cosa que le dijo era que no viniera llorando si no aproaba el examen de admisión, y de ser así el escogería otra carrera mas profesional digna de un Hyuga. Ella no dijo nada lo único que hizo fue asistir con la cabeza.

-no lo se- dijo ella y era cierto no sabia si volvería a casa no sabia que iba a ser de ella aun recordaba que cuando era mas chica se mudaban mucho.-tal vez algún día te encuentre de nuevo-

-espero que sea así-comento el pelirrojo

Siguieron bailando un poco mas Gaara no dejaba de apreciar a Hinata; aun no podía creer que la tenia entre sus brazos, tan frágil, tan delicada, simplemente hermosa pensaba. Hinata por su parte estaba nerviosa, sentía un cosquilleo en su estomago que no era molesto son que la sensación era bonita.

- Hinata- se escucho la voz de la pequeña Hanabi

Hinata volteo a ver mientras soltaba al pelirrojo

-¿Qué pasa Hanabi?

-nuestro padre quiere que conozcas a unas personas

-esta bien dile que me espere un momento

-esta bien hermana

Después de que la pequeña se retirara miro al hombre con el que estaba bailando hace un momento

- lo siento debo retirarme

-lo entiendo Hinata-sama-repuso mientras tomaba su delgada meno y depositaba un dulce beso en ella.

Hinata se sonrojo de nuevo e hizo una reverencia para despedirse

Después de conocer a los invitados que su padre le había presentado se dispuso a buscar a aquel chico misterioso con el que estaba hace un momento pero no lo encontraba y no sabia si lo encontraría

- Hinata ¿donde haz estado? Te nos perdiste de vista

- Tenten yo solo bueno…solo estaba bailando

-y ¿con quien?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara

Era cierto ella no sabia con quien había bailado, se atrevió a besarlo y no sabia su nombre, se regaño mentalmente por lo ocurrido

-no…no lo se

-Hina ¿Cómo esta eso?

-es que no se mi padre me mando a llamar y luego no se desapareció

-bueno Hinata tal vez lo volverás a ver algún día- decía con una sonrisa la castaña

* * *

-Gaara ¿en donde te habías metido? Nuestro padre esta histérico por que desapareciste así como así-dijo Kankuro molesto

-les dije que no quería ir a esa tonta fiesta, estaba tan aburrida-dijo para despistar a su hermano

-Gaara por que eres tan amargado- dio un leve suspiro-en fin de lo que te perdiste la tal Hyuga esta hecha un bombón no sabes de lo que te perdiste

Gaara sintió algo extraño, se parecía al coraje pero aun más intenso sintió ganas de golpear a su hermano por decir eso de su chica, esperen ¿su chica? Desde cuando era así ni siquiera la conocía pero ya era su chica ¿en que estaba pensado? Se controlo para que su hermano no sospechara nada

-por favor Kankuro tu dices eso de todas las mujeres

-NO! Gaara te lo juro esa chica estaba hermosa tenia un gran…

-ya Kankuro déjate de estupideces y lárgate de mi habitación-decía muy molesto el pelirrojo

-ay Gaara de verdad ¿Quién te entiende? Eres un bipolar

Cuando el hermano de Gaara cerro la puerta el pelirrojo tomo lo primero que se encontró y lo aventó fuertemente contra la puerta

-maldito Kankuro- dijo en un tono muy molesto

* * *

- Hinata esto es fantástico ¡estamos en el instituto!

-si que lo es Sakura-decía muy emocionada la Hyuga

-que bueno que aquí hay de todo chicas uff es una escuela muy prestigiada-decía una rubia

-claro que si ay ya quiero conocer a nuestro grupo-decía la peli rosa

-y ¿Qué capacitacion tomaras Hinata?

-bueno elegiré artes

-¿de verdad? Y ¿Qué dijo tu padre?

-se enojo pero después de hablarle se calmo un poco

-bueno eso esperaba de tu padre-decía sakura

-bueno y ustedes que capacitacion tomaran

-Ino y yo tomaremos el de medicina

-que bien chicas bueno nos damos prisa poque si no llegaremos tarde y… y

-¡Hinata calmada todavía hay tiempo!

-bueno esta bien pero quiero entrar ya

La tres chicas se dirigieron a las puertas del instituto, se quedaron maravilladas al ver los hermosos jardines que lo adornaban.

Habían visto barias fotos del instituto tiempo antes y pensaron que era increíble, y ahora en persona, pensaban que eran las personas mas afortunadas. En verdad el instituto era hermoso, sus jardines tenían una diversidad de flores dándole un toque agradable ,los amplios campos y canchas donde entrenaban los alumnos el gran edificio de tres pisos y muchos otros mas.

Los nervios las comían vivas y veían como muchos alumnos de diferentes semestres ingrasaban a aquel instituto.

-hoye Hina ¿Por qué Neji no vino con tigo?

-bueno nosotras teníamos que estar antes y Neji es de un semestre superior asi que vendrá mas tarde…no quise despertarlo porque ayer se desvelo y además no tenia por que despertar si entra tarde de todos modos.

-eso es cierto bueno y ¿Dónde estará nuestro salón?

-disculpen señoritas veo que están perdidas ¿no es cierto?- decia una mujer de cabellos y ojos negros, al parecer trabajaba en el plantel. Las chicas voltearon a ver a la persona que les hablaba

-s-si… de casualidad sabe ¿dónde queda el salón de primer semestre grupo A?

-bien jovencitas primero deben dirigirse al edificio 14 en donde se encuentra el auditorio ahí se les dará una información a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso

Las chicas se dirigieron al auditorio en donde estaban barios alumnos se encontraban ahí hablando había mucho ruido pero ceso al escuchar un fuerte ruido del micrófono, las chicas tomaron sus lugares

-buenos días mi nombre es Tsunade y soy la directora de la escuela...

2 horas después(estoy siendo ironica)

-esperamos que tengan un buen desempeño académico. Ahora chicos pueden ir a sus respectivas aula, los alumnos del 1-a estarán en el aula tres del segundo piso los de 1-b…-y asi la dirtectora siguió ablando. Las chicas se dirigieron a su aula

-bien entremos-decia Sakura

La dos chicas le siguieron

Muchos alumnos estaban ya adentro del salón

-¡oh no puede ser sasuke esta en nuestra clase!-decia una muy alegre Ino

-¿no puede ser? es sierto Ino mi futuro novio esta en mi clase

-¿Qué dijiste frentona?

-mi futuro novio, ¿Por qué super puerca?

-no… sakura el es mio

-sasuke es mio

-mio

-mio

-ya niñas cálmense-decia Hinata poniéndose entre ellas por que estaban apunto de golpearse

-ahora quiero que vayan a centarse

Las chicas se fulminaron con la mirada para luego seguirlas ordenes de Hinata

-baya, baya ¿sera la misma Hinata que conozco?

La mencionada volteo para ver quien le hablaba, su sorpresa fue ver a un joven rubio de ojos azules

-ah…hola Naruto- dijo alejándose un poco

-Hinata no espera-dijo mientras sostenía la mano de la chica

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?

-Hinata se que estas enojada pero yo…

-Naruto ya te dije que no pero por favor dame tiempo

-Hinata se que falle pero…-el rubio also la vista en dirección a la puerta del aula su rostro de preocupación y de tristesa cambiaron a una de alegría luego Hinata escucho que Naruto gritaba un nombre.

-hey Gaara

La chica volteo en dirección a donde el rubio miraba, no lo podía creer su corazón estaba apunto de detenerse al ver a cierto pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, aquel que le había hecho sentir cosas raras en el centro comercial, aquel que había besado en la fiesta quería huir, de inmediato sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosa, estaba apenada


	4. presentaciones y ¿celos?

Hola GUAPURITAS antes que nada disculpas por favor es que de verdad siempre que leía un fic que no estaba terminado leía las disculpas que ponían y pensaba _que no les da tiempo para otro capitulo_ **ahora lo entiendo de verdad** eh tenido dos semanas enteras de vacaciones por lo que no había actualizado mi fic ay de verdad una disculpa en especial a** citlali Uchiha** en verdad lo siento tanta tarea me va a matar pero bueno aquí otro capitulo espero y le guste y no les hace guro cuando tendré el siguiente capitulo pero lo haré apenas y tenga tiempo si no me maten y lean el fic porfiz dejen reviwes vale los amo gracias por todo

Estaba molesto, tenía sueño y todo ¿Por qué? La razón "Kankuro", no entendía como había accedido a la petición de su hermano, es más ¿Cómo sucedió? Estaba tan distraído pensando en cierta chica de ojos color perla, que para su mala suerte, su hermano aprovecho y lo invito a distraerse"sanamente".

Pensaba que era un idiota, ¿de verdad estaba tan distraído? Que cuando se dio cuenta estaban los dos dentro de una fiesta, se desvelo pues su hermano mayor era un desastre cuando se le ocurría beber alcohol, el pudo regresarse a su casa si quisiera y podía mandar al diablo a Kankuro; pero no podía si bien lo hizo era por que era según el eraresponsable pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo le preocupaba que a su hermano le pasara algo malo, fue así como lo espero por mucho rato hasta que decidió jalar a Kankuro y arrastrarlo prácticamente a su lamborghini pues ya se había fastidiado y ahora le dolía la cabeza, estaba cansado y con sueño.

-maldito Kankuro esto no se va a quedar así

Temari toco la puerta de la habitación de Gaara y al no obtener repuesta abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró con una habitación en penumbras

-Gaara hora de levantarse-decía la chica mientras se dirigía a las cortinas y las habría para dejar entrar los rayos matutinos

-lárgate temari- decía mientras ocultaba todo su cuerpo en las sabanas

-ah…. Eso si que no Gaara levántate ahora mismo

-no quiero Temari ¡déjame dormir que ayer me desvele mucho!

-ese no es mi problema Gaara ¡levántate ya!- al ver que su hermano no le hacia caso tiro de las sabanas que lo cubrían de la luz solar que lo molestaban

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

-Gaara hoy es el primer día de clases y debemos llegar ya al instituto

-no me importa yo quiero dormir ahora por culpa de Kankuro estoy develado y tengo sueño-decía mientras se acostaba de nuevo y se ponía la almohada sobre la cabeza tratando de ocultar el rostro

-me vale un soberano comino ¡te levantas ahora!

Temari tomo a Gaara de los tobillos y este al saber lo que iba a hacer se su gueto fuertemente de cabecera de la cama, la rubia tiro fuertemente de su hermano pero se dio cuenta de que este estaba sujetado en la cabecera. Tiro mas fuerte de el que incluso hizo que se elevara de la cama unos cuantos centímetros

-déjame en paz Temari-decía irritado el pelirrojo

-no Gaara ¡te levantaras ahora mismo!

La chica seguía tirando de su hermano fuertemente y Gaara se resistía a soltar la cabecera, el chico empezó a sentir que los brazos se romperían y sus tobillos también así que se soltó, obviamente por la fuerza que ejercían ambos, Temari salio disparada y callo a una distancia considerable de la cama; mientras que el pelirrojo callo de una forma graciosa de la cama.

-Temari me las pagaras-decía con un tono adolorido en su voz

-si si claro hermanito-decía mientras lo tomaba del brazo y tiraba de el bruscamente para que se levantara- pero primero date un buen baño

Después de esto prácticamente la rubia lo aventó dentro del cuarto de baño de su habitación y ella salía de esta, mientras tanto el pelirrojo dejaba que el agua caliente lo relajara un poco, al mismo tiempo que lo ayudaba a despertarse completamente, se vistió con unos jeans y una camisa negra que se ajustaba a su figura, arreglo las cosas para las clases del día.

Bajo a la cocina en donde su papa y hermanos lo esperaban para comer, saludo con un simple "buenos días" y se sentó a desayunar debidamente.

Al término del desayuno su padre se retiro despidiéndose cortésmente mientras ellos aun comían.

-¿Cómo te la pasaste anoche Gaara?-decía en un tono de burla el hermano del pelirrojo

-cierra la boca- decía en un tono molesto y amenazador

-y si no ¿que?

El menor le dedico una mirada muy penetrante al mayor que basto para que lo dejara de molestar.

-me voy- decía el pelirrojo mientras tomaba el ultimo sorbo de jugo que había en su vaso y se dirigía a el baño a lavarse los dientes

-bueno Gaara te alcanzo en un momento-decía la rubia mientras tomaba su baso de jugo e imitaba a su hermano menor

Después de un rato Gaara se dirigió al garaje en donde haban tres autos el de el que era un lamborghini tuning negro, el de Kankuro que era bugatti veyron azul y el de temari que era un Ferrari California rojo.

Al pelirrojo se le ocurrió una idea (grosera por así decirlo), en el garaje había un mueble en donde había utensilios de mecánica de ahí busco algo afilado y lo observo un momento

- ahora si Kankuro esta será mi venganza

Escucho un poco de ruido y oculto aquel objeto detrás de el, vio a una apurada Temari

-vamos Gaara se nos hace tarde faltan diez minutos y no creo que lleguemos a tiempo-decía mientras se subía desesperada y salía de aquel garaje haciendo rugir el motor de su vehiculo. Gaara sonrió de medio lado ante lo que tenía en mente

Kankuro llego pasivo y calmado al garaje para dirigirse al instituto, pero toda esa pasividad y calma se esfumaron y se convirtió en cólera pura al ver como su bugatti veyron azul que amaba como si fuera un hijo, tenia las cuatro llantas ponchadas y en uno de sus cristales decía "buena suerte hermano"

-Gaara pagaras por esto-decía muy enfadado

Mientras en otra parte de a ciudad Gaara conducía satisfecho por lo que había hecho, se lamentaba por no estar presente para ver la cara de enojo de Kankuro pero se lo podía imaginar ya que amaba a ese auto y si le dieran a escoger entre la vida de su hermana o su auto el pensaria en la segunda opcion.

Gaara sabia que tenia que dejar de divagar en sus pensamientos y conducir un poco mas rápido para llegar al instituto pues ya eran las 8:15 AM, lo que significaba que era tardísimo.

Llego al estacionamiento del instituto y estaciono ahí su carro junto a un gallardo superleggera blanco. Cerró su auto y se dirigió hacia el auditorio en donde su hermana le había indicado que estaría, se agradeció internamente haber llegado tarde pues la directora decía su corta que mas bien era larga bienvenida a los estudiantes. Se encontró con su hermana

-bien Gaara estamos en el mismo grupo así que me seguirás

-no tengo de otra-decía mientras observaba la cantidad de alumnos de nuevo ingreso

-y ¿que capacitacion tomaras?

-artes

-¿Qué? Nuestro padre no lo tomara de buena manera ¿a caso piensas suicidarte? Sabes como es el no creo que sea el ti….

- no me importa

-pero Gaara

-es mi vida si a demás no pienso quedarme solo con las artes si no que también quiero una carrera "profesional"

como dice nuestro padre

-OK yo ya te lo advertí Gaara

Los hermanos se dirigieron al aula asignada de repente el celular de temari empezó a timbrar indicando que tenia una llamada

-¡hello!-decía la rubia con una sonrisa que se convirtió en una mueca de desagrado y alejo aquel celular de la oreja- Kankuro que neuronas pasan por tu cabeza me vas a dejar sorda….de que…..no espera…..cálmate…yo….no ya habla bien….¿tu carro?

Cuando el pelirrojo escucho el nombre de su hermano dejo sola a la chica y entro al salon.

* * *

Escucho dos voces conocidas

- se que estas enojada pero yo…

-Naruto ya te dije que no pero por favor dame tiempo- esa dulce voz la conocia

-Hinata se que falle pero…

Gaara se paralizo al escuchar aquel nombre ¿podía ser posible?¡aquella voz que le pertenecía a su ángel? Siguió caminando cuando escucho que lo llamaban

-hey Gaara-al alzar la vista se encontró a un rubio de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y frente a el aquella chica en la que había pensado durante las ultimas semanas.

* * *

Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente a su diafragma que incluso podía oírlo, si no se controlaba se hipe ventilaría y terminaría desmayándose ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo reaccionar? ¿era el mismo chico que había besado? Sintió sus mejillas arder mientras estas eran decoradas por un tona carmesí que la hacia ver tierna por así decirlo.

El pelirrojo por su parte, no aparentaba ninguna emoción aunque por dentro sabia que estaba de cierto modo nervioso, ¿feliz?, no sabia lo que sentía y no podía explicar del ¿Por qué su corazón se ponía así de loco? Desde que conoció no hacia más que pensar en ella, se sentía de cierto modo bien, aunque sus expresiones y palabras dijeran otra cosa, su corazón simplemente decía lo que sentía.

Otra vez paso sus miradas se fundían el uno con el otro, una ola de sensaciones que nunca creyeron conocer, ¿fue amor a primera vista? O tal vez sentimientos encontrados no lo sabían pero se sentía bien que no querían evitarlo.

-Gaara ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias a este instituto?-pregunto muy emocionado cierto rubio de ojos azules

Gaara dejo de observar a la peliazul para después dirigir su mirada a Naruto, que era su amigo y le debía mucho el siempre estaba ahí cuando el lo necesitaba y cuando no, era su amigo incondicional y aunque no lo aceptara el lo quería, dio un suspiro se dirijo a el

-sorpresa-dijo sin muchos ánimos

-tal parece que no dormiste bien-decía mientras daba una pequeña risa

-veo que soy muy predecible

-venga Gaara es el primer día ¡deberías tener mas ánimos!

-¿Por qué?

-¿Gaara ya vas a empezar?

-no respondiste a mi pregunta

-bah mejor te presentó a una amiga-decía mientras se dirigía a la Hyuga y la tomaba delicadamente del hombro y la

acercaba al pelirrojo.-Hinata el es Sabaku No Gaara…Gaara ella es Hyuga Hinata

Gaara tomo lentamente las manos de la chica y deposito en ella un suave beso, y luego le mostró una pequeña sonrisa que era rara en el.

-mucho gusto señorita Hyuga

-el gusto es… es mió-decía timidamente

Gaara soltó delicadamente la mano de la chica y luego la contemplo, era bella, parecía una muñeca de porcelana

era tan fina, delicada, se miraba tan frágil. Volvió para con su amigo y su semblante volvió a la normalidad, por así decirlo pues aquel joven era muy serio, poco expresivo y sereno.

-creo que tienes razón Naruto

-¿de que?

-es el primer día… debería tener más ánimos

- ¡eso Gaara!-decía con una sonrisa

Un ruido los saco de la conversación pues el profesor ya había llegado

-buenos días jóvenes – decía un profesor de cabellos y barba negra mientras apagaba su cigarrillo.-siéntense por

favor

Depuse que todo el grupo tomara asiento el profesor escribió su nombre en el pisaron

-permítanme presentarme… mi nombre es Sarutobi Azuma y soy su profesor de Historia y como no se como se llaman se presentaran uno por uno, me dirán lo que les gusta hacer, cuantos años tienen y cosas así-decía mientras tomaba asiento- empezamos con esta fila

-mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino y me gusta escuchar música, salir a pasear, ir de compras con mis amigas, ver películas y bueno tengo dieciséis años

-mi nombre es Haruno Sakura tengo dieciséis años y me gusta estar con mis amigas, comprar, ir al cine, comer pizza y ser voluntaria en el hospital

-mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru, tengo diecisiete años y me gusta dormir es dormir-ante lo dicho todos seempezaron a reír

-creo que se te olvido la parte de ser un vago-decía una rubia de cuatro coletas con una sonrisa de sarcasmo

-por favor señorita mas respeto hacia su compañero

-esta bien profesor

-bueno el siguiente

-mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- decía con un tono serio- tengo diecisiete años...me gusta practicar con el equipo de basketball

-mi nombre Uzumaki Naruto-decía con una amplia sonrisa- mis obvies favoritos son comer ramen, entrenar en el equipo de basketbal , salir con mis amigos e ir a escalar montañas

-mi…mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata-decía mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas, era muy tímida y se le hacia algo difícil estar hablando ante tantas personas- me gusta leer libros, ir a los lagos a nadar, tocar el violín, bailar y todo lo que tenga que ver en artes…acabo de cumplir dieciséis años

- eso suena interesante señorita...ahora el siguiente

- Inuzuka kiba… me gustan los deportes en especial el football soccer, y me gusta salir a correr en las mañanas de los sábados con mi perro Akamaru ah si tengo dieciséis años

-Aburame shino tengo dieciséis…me gusta ir al parque ecológico estudiar a los animales y a los insectos en especial

-Sabaku No Temari tengo diecisiete años…OK me gusta ir de compras y escuchar música, ir al cine, ir al gimnasio y jugar tenis

-mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara…

-y ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-dieciséis-decía con un tono de fastidio

-y ¿Qué le gusta hacer?

-es personal

-OK señor Gaara el siguiente

La actitud de Gaara era así frió, callado y sereno, muy rara a la vez socializaba con alguien.

-mi nombre es Uchiha Sai tengo dieciséis y lo que mas me gusta en la vida es pintar, hacer bocetos y dibujos

-Akimichi choiji tengo diecisiete años y aunque suene raro me gusta cocinar y me gusta comer y algún día tendré elmejor restaurante de la ciudad

-¡eso suena bien! Ahora el que sigue o la siguiente

-mi nombre es Uzumaki Karina lo que mas me gusta hacer es salir al cine ir al club a nadar en las albercas.

Así siguieron presentándose varios de alumnos hasta que terminaron, el profesor Asuma les dio una leve bienvenida y les dijo que empezarían a trabajar de inmediato.

-jóvenes empezaremos estudiando a la antigua china desde la prehistoria y la era imperial dinastía ¿entendido?

-si-dijeron al unísono

El profesor asuma explico un poco a los estudiantes un poco la historia de la antigua China se retiro dejándoles que investigara un poco sobre esos temas.

Naruto aprovecho ese momento para ir a donde Hinata y sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Hinata necesito hablar con tigo

-Naruto-dijo con un tono de ruego- no creo que sea el momento

-por favor

-no

-Por favor Hinata ¿que tengo que hacer para que sepas que estoy arrepentido?

-que lo hagas de verdad Naruto… sabes que no guardo ningún rencor ¿entiendes eso? Tu eres un gran amigo

-pero yo te amo

-Naruto en verdad te digo que pienses bien las cosas pues si te aferras a algo que es solo un capricho te terminaras lastimando a ti

La chica tomo tímidamente la mejilla del rubio y le regalo una calida sonrisa, cierto pelirrojo observaba las acciones de la chica. Sentía que explotaría del enojo ¿Por qué?¿Eso que sentía?¿era enojo?¿celos? simplemente tenia ganas de golpear a Naruto no le gustaba ver a su chica con otro, era suya y nada mas

-¿Qué estas pensando Gaara?-se dijo para si luego enredo sus dedos en su rojiza cabellera

-oye Gaara no creí verte aquí ¡que emoción!-decía una joven de cabello castaño mientras prácticamente se lanzaba hacia el a abrazarlo

Esto no paso por desapercibido por cierta chica que miraba la escena con sus ojos cerrados se sentía en cierto mido molesta ¿Por qué esa lo abrazaba? Y ¿por que el no hacia nada para evitarlo? Quería golpear algo y ese algo era aquella castaña

-un momento Hinata ¿en que estas pensando? Tu no eres así-peso la chica mientras miraba a la castaña con una gran sonrisa en los labios

-oh Matsuri-decía con su tono monótono-¿ahora que hago? Pensaba

-Gaara me siento tan feliz de que estés aquí y pueda verte

-igual yo Matsuri… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-el que tu quieras

-suéltame me estas asfixiando

-oh lo siento es que en verdad me siento tan feliz de verte

Temari se acerco a la castaña

-hola Matsuri

-Temari ¿tu también? Que alegría-decía mientras la abrazaba

-si lo se- decía con alegría mientras devolvía el abrazo- y ¿Sary que paso con ella?

-de hecho esta en mi salón

-¿de verdad?

-si cuando la vi no lo podía creer este día vi a las personas que mas quiero

-ahí que linda

-si bueno me tengo que ir creo que ya llego el profesor nos vemos luego vale

-OK nena nos vemos

-asta luego Gaara-decía tímidamente

-adiós Matsuri

La chica con una sonrisa salio de el aula, mientras Temari fulminaba a Gaara con su mirada

-¿Por qué me vez así?-pregunto el chico con un tono molesto

-no cabe duda Gaara ¿enserio la tienes que tratar así?

-ya Temari deja de fastidiarme

-Gaara en serio esa chica te quiere no es justo que la trates así

-oye yo no quiero nada con ella si

-no estoy diciendo que seas su novio o te cases con ella-cerro los ojos y dio n suspiro, luego los volvió a abrir- essolo que deberías tratarla mejor ella te admira mucho digo no tienes que tener una relación amorosa con la chica…dile que pueden ser amigos no se Gaara solo no seas tan duro con ella

-hump

-de verdad es como si hablara con la marioneta de Kankuro-dijo indignada la chica y se alejo de su hermano

Hinata observaba al pelirrojo le parecía misterioso, su forma de ser, ¿seria acaso el mismo chico? Se preguntaba cerro los ojos y respiro hondo recordaba su mirada bajo ese antifaz negro ese fue un momento tan maravilloso, especial único.

Gaara volteo en dirección al lugar de hinata y ahí estaba ella con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en sus labios, los cual quería volver a probar, nada le parecía mas hermoso ese instante mágico en el que el, vio como la chica abría poco a poco los ojos esos que lo volvieron loco desde que los vio, ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿en el beso de la noche anterior? ¿en el? ¿en otro hombre? La ultima cuestión le desagrado demasiado el solo pensar que en la vida de aquella chica existiera otro hombre lo hacia enfurecer, apretó fuertemente los nudillos, ¿Por qué no solo se acercaba a ella y le decía hola como aquella vez? ¿Que a acaso no tenia el valor suficiente?

Un sonido hizo llamar la atención de todos, se trataba de una prefecta

-bueno gusanos siéntense y pongan atención soy la prefecta Anko y estoy aquí por que como son los de nuevo ingreso tienen que elegir su capacitación haci que les repartiré esta hojas las cuales van a poner su nombre y allenar ¿quedo claro?

-si-dijeron uno que otro pues con esa actitud la prefecta daba miedo

-dije que si ¿QUEDO CLARO?-si daba miedo incluso si una víbora de cascabel pudiera hablar seria mas dulce que ella en fin los alumnos no esperaron que lo volviera a repetir

-si prefecta-dijeron al unísono con cierto nervio

-bien chicos parece que nos vamos entendiendo-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

Todos los alumnos se dispusieron a llenar el formato que la prefecta les había dado sin objeción.

-bien denme las hojas…eso es todo mañana se pegara una lista un la puerta del aula y verán si quedaron o no en la capacitación que eligieron, después de verificar su capacitación, todos deberán ir a las respectivas a las doce del día y ahí se encontraran con sus respectivos asesores.

Gaara observo como la prefecta sala del salón, miro de reojo a Hinata, la cual sonreía junto a sus amiga, suspiro un poco

-no se como- decía para si – pero luchare por ti Hinata y por tu amor.

Dicho esto el pelirrojo saco de mochila un cuaderno de dibujos, busco entre sus hojas un boceto a lápiz que el mismo había hecho en donde se apreciaba a una mujer sin el rostro con un vestido que al parecer era movido por el viento y ella rodeada de lobos, como si estos la protegieran.

-es un gran dibujo- decía un chico pálido de cabello negro

-gracias

-soy Sai

-si lo se

-¿lo hiciste tu?

-si

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-ya lo estas haciendo

-¿Por qué no tiene rostro?

-simplemente no había encontrado a la persona ideal para inmoralizar su rostro

-entonces ¿parece por tu forma de hablar que ya la encontraste cierto?

El pelirrojo sonrió un poco, cerro el cuaderno y luego agrego

-si la eh encontrado


	5. la chica sin rostro

_Hola GUAPURITAS COMO ESTÁN ? espero y muy bien bueno como dije no sabia cuando actualizaria lo mas pronto posible woooww me asuste estoy sola en mi casa y vi una sombra q horror bueno espero y disfruten esta capitulo y déjenme reviwes plisss siii_

por cierto los personaes de Naruto no me pertenecen desgraciadamente y arriba el gaahina wuuu

5

4

3

2

1

ya es se paso jejeje bueno disfrútenlo.

Observaba su violín azul, habían pasado ya varios meces desde que lo había tocado, tres para ser exactos. Hinata amaba ese instrumento y tocarlo era un honor, su madre le había obsequiado cuando tenia seis años, le había pertenecido a ella y lo guardaba como un tesoro, le hacia recordarla.

Hinata había convencido a su padre para ir a clases de violín y así terminar lo que su difunta madre había comenzado, tubo que insistir varias veces, se humillo prácticamente. Diez años depuse se había convertido en casi una experta, que incluso su profesor le propuso que en el festival de la academia se presentara ya que era muy buena y mas de uno se interesaría en ella, pero rechazo la oferta no se sentía segura, lo saco del estuche se dio cuenta de que estaba desafinado y se dispuso a afinarlo y a ponerle brea al arco, recordaba perfectamente que por ir a aprender a tocar el violín en la academia termino con un gran gusto por las artes referidas a la música y al baile.

Ese día había visto al pelirrojo en clases, no sabia si era el mismo que la había besado, o el mismo del centro comercial, suspiro hondo, una vez afinado el violín se dispuso a tocarlo, había tanto amor en cada nota, cada una era especial por que le hacia recordar a su madre y a esos bellos momentos que pasaron juntas, esos que quedaron en el pasado y que guardaba como un tesoro en el corazón.

**FLASH-BACK**

Una pequeña Hinata observaba tras la puerta a su madre que tocaba su violín azul, miraba cada movimiento de su madre, se preguntaba ¿Cómo podías expresar tanto sin palabras?, cada uno de los movimientos de su madre estaban llenos de emoción, en su rostro se apreciaba una sonrisa que no podía ser ocultada. Hinata cerró los ojos por un instante, disfrutaba la música que era ejecutada por su madre se distrajo tanto que asomo un poco mas su pequeña cabecita, su madre se dio cuenta de que la andaba espiando, dejo repentinamente de tocar el violín, Hinata al no escuchas el sonido de las cuerdas haciendo fricción con el arco, trato de retroceder pero ya era tarde para ello

-Hinata, mi pequeña ¿Qué hacías ahí escondida?

Ella se avergonzó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color carmesí y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos

-Ma… ma…yo…es que…yo

-Hinata-decía mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa-ven amor

Hinata sonrió y se acerco corriendo a su madre, ella tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos y la subió a una banca para que pudiera ver el pentagrama musical, la pequeña Hyuga miraba a su madre y en sus ojos había una gran chispa de orgullo hacia su madre, era una persona admirable y bondadosa

-mi princesa te tengo que contar un secreto-decía su madre con una gran sonrisa

-si mamá ¿Qué ocurre?-decía con su tierna voz

-mira princesa dentro de unos meces alguien mas llegara a vivir a la casa

-si ¿y quien es mamá?

-pues es tu nueva hermanita

-de verdad mamá-dijo emocionada la pequeña

- así es mi princesa pero ¿guardaras el secreto?

-claro mamá-la niña se quedo pensando- y ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie más lo sepa?

-bueno por que es una sorpresa

-ya veo- dijo sonriente- mamá ¿Qué es esto?-refiriéndose al pentagrama

-veras esto es un pentagrama

-y ¿para que sirve?

-en ella te señalan los tonos que debe llevar una canción o mejor dicho los que tienes que toca-tomo su violín y toco un fragmento de la obra del pentagrama- ¿te gustaría intentarlo?

-si mamá ¿pero crees que podré?

-¡claro que si! yo misma te enseñare mi princesa

-gracias mamá

La mamá de la Hyuga acomodo el violín entre el hombro de Hinata y le dijo como sostener el arco, le explico cual era cada sonido

-sabes Hinata cada vez que toque un instrumento, no importa cual debes disfrutar cada nota que hacer, debes disfrutar la música y expresar lo que sientes

-eso haré mamá

-bueno Hinata creo que ya es hora de que te vayas adormir

-no mamá quiero quedarme un rato mas tocando tu violín

-te gusta mi violín ¿cierto?

-si mamá

La mujer observo el violín, en su mirada había tanto sentimiento, volvió la miada a su pequeña hija y tomo una de sus manos haciendo que agarrara el violín

-sabes este violín es como un tesoro, con el viví demasiadas cosas increíbles y quiero que también tu lo hagas, ahora es todo tuyo, princesa

-de…de verdad mamá

-si, quiero que me prometas que cuidaras mucho de el como yo lo he hecho

-te lo prometo-decía mientras ambas se sonreían

**FIN DEL FLASH-BACK**

Una lagrima escapo por el ojo perlado de la Hyuga y ahora se encontraba tocando la misma obra que su mamá tocaba el día que le regalo el violín, esa obra le fascinaba, su madre a menudo le tocaba esa obra para que se durmiera. El lago de los cisnes era una hermosa obra musical al que para ella le traía gratos momentos al lado de su madre.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo interpretando esa obra, la vedad no le importaba cuando por fin termino observo nuevamente aquel violín y en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, después de eso lo guardo en su estuche, estaba sacando su libreta de Historia para hacer la tarea que el profesor Asuma les había dejado cuando se escucharon unos golpecitos de la puerta.

-Hina… ¿estas ahí?

- si Hanabi, adelante

-Hinata nuestro padre no vendrá a comer y dijo que no lo esperáramos por que no va a llegar temprano a la casa, a por cierto Kiara quedara a cargo

-esta bien y ¿Qué esta haciendo ella?

-creo que esta en la cocina

-bien vamos- decía Hinata mientras se levantaba de cama y se disponía a salir de la habitación

-OK

Las hermanas se dirigieron a la cocina en donde efectivamente se encontraba Kiara una mujer de tez blanca y cabello negro y recogido con los tradicionales palitos chinos. Ella era una mujer como veinte anos mayor que Hinata, había sido su nana desde que tenia memoria y ella la apreciaba mucho.

-mis niñas ¿desean comer ahora?

-si Kiara-dijeron al unísono

-bien en un momento les entregaran su comida-decía con una dulce sonrisa- ahora a lavarse las manos y pasen al comedor

Las chicas obedecieron a la nana, la comida trascurrió tranquila y una que otra conversación de las chicas.

-niñas su padre me dijo que como no sabia a que hora llegaría deben de irse a dormir temprano en especial Hanabi y que cuando el vuelva no quiere encontrarte despierta y bueno contigo Hinata no hay problemas así que quiero que hagan su tarea una vez terminada les doy hasta las nueve para que hagan algo que las divierta, ¿entendido?

-si Kiara-dijeron las hermanas

-bueno me retiro las veo al rato niñas

La mujer desapareció tras cruzar la puerta que separaba el comedor de la sala.

-Hina… ¿Por qué Kiara nos trata como a unas niñas pequeñas?

-Hanabi tu todavía eres una niña

-oye-decía la pequeña Hyuga con un puchero en el rostro

-lo siento Hanabi pero es la verdad

-si bueno me voy a mí cuarto le hablare a Moegi y a Konohamaru

-haz tu tarea Hanabi

-si lo que tu digas

-es enserio

-si ya se

La Hyuga respiro hondo y cero sus ojos un momento, su cerebro insistía en hacer aparecer en su subconsciente aquel beso que le había dado aquel misterioso chico del antifaz, solo con recordarlo sus mejillas se tornaba en un tono carmesí y sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho un ruido que era producido por su teléfono celular

_Hinata no me esperen llegare_

_Tarde, tengo un asunto pendiente_

_Dile a mi tío que los documentos los _

_Tendré listos para la noche…._

_Cuídense._

Era su primo Neji quien mandaba ese mensaje.

* * *

Se despertó temprano, ese día pondrían las listas de capacitaciones y estaba tan emocionada que ya no pudo esperar a que amaneciera pues si quedaba en la capacitación elegida tendría ese mismo día su primera clase, estaba tan emocionada y feliz.

Se dio una buena ducha y se puso una blusa de tirantes beige con un blusón rosa claro de tirantes, con un short beige.

Aun era temprano, su padre talvez ya se había levantado, los demás no. Espero un poco y cuando fue la hora indicada bajo a desayunar con su familia, el desayuno fue tranquilo, como siempre solo uno que otro comentario de la pequeña Hanabi.

Subió a su gallardo blanco que le había obsequiado su abuelo en sus cumpleaños y se dirigió al instituto, al llegar ahí estaciono su auto y se dirigió lo mas rápido posible a su aula y las listas ya estaban pegadas, buco su nombre y en área en el que había quedado. Se puso muy contenta y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro.

-hola Hina ¿Qué haces?-preguntaba una animada peli rosa

-hola Sakura estaba observando las listas

-bien déjame ver- decía mientras pasaba su dedo en la lista- genial estoy en Higiene y Salud…..¡ay no!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ino estará con migo en el curso ¡que mala suerte!

-créeme yo también estoy muy feliz frentona-decía la rubia sarcasticamente

-que me dijiste puercota

-FREN-TO-NAAA

-chicas no peleen por favor-decía una muy angustiada Hinata

-pero ella empezó-decían ambas chicas señalándose

-eso no es un pretexto chicas-decía una castaña de dos coletas

-Tenten-dijeron todas y fueron a abrazar a su amiga

Tenten iba en un curso mayor a la de las chicas junto con Neji, Rock-lee, Kankuro, Yukata y algunos más.

-Tenten no te habíamos visto

-lo se Hinata pero uff- decía mientras hacia un gestó de cansancio- eh estado muy ocupada estos días y saldré de la ciudad este fin ya que mis padres tienen que cerrar unos negocios con los socios que tienen en Tokio

-eso suena pesado

-si Sakura además quería estar este fin con mi Neji pero no se va a poder-decía con una carita algo triste

-pero tienes estos días para divertirte con el digo ya sabes a lo que me refiero-decía la rubia guiñando un ojo a la castaña

-Ino-dijo una muy apenada castaña-que cosas dices.

-ay Tenten solo era una broma

-si una de mal gusto Ino

-frentona a ti nadie te hablo

-ya enserio chicas ¿es que acaso no pueden estar un día en paz?

-ella empieza Tenten-dijo una indignada Ino-y luego no se aguanta

-eso no es cierto cerda

-ya vez

-con ustedes no hay remedio, ¿estas de acuerdo con migo Hina?

-es muy cierto Tenten

-Hinata-dijeron las dos chicas al unísono

-lo siento, enserio pero esa es la verdad

-Hinata tiene razón, bueno yo las dejo por que tengo que ir a mis clases de filosofía las veo al rato

La castaña salio del aula y se quedaron ahí las tres chicas, aun era temprano y no habían llegado mas personas

-oye Hinata ¿Quién será tu profesor?

-en realidad no la conozco pero ahí dice que es una profesora se llama Kurenai yuui y ¿a ustedes?

-recuerdas que el primer día nos hablo una mujer

-si lo recuerdo

-pues ella nos dará clases creo que se llama Shizune

-será buena con ustedes-rió divertida

-si eso espero

Las chicas siguieron hablando y el tiempo fue pasando, poco a poco los alumnos empezaron a llegar y se empezaba a llenar el aula, Hinata miraba de reojo la puerta, aun no había llegado, sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse, el solo echo de pensar que esperaba con ansias al pelirrojo la hacia sonrojarse, bajo un poco la cara y cerro los ojos. Escucho la voz de una mujer que repetía es nombré, se sonrojo violentamente y miro nerviosa asía la puerta, la voz de aquella chica se hacia mas cercana, se escuchaba algo molesta

-de verdad SABAKU NO GAARA que pasa en tu cabeza por favor tu no eres así espero y te excuses

-….

-¿Qué no piensas decir nada?

-no

-Kankuro entubo llorando

-no me sorprende

-casi doce horas hasta que se quedo inconciente

-ay supero su propio limite-dijo con sarcasmo

-Gaara-dijo dando un leve puñetazo- no seas así… ya…ya se que el no es el mejor hermano del mundo, es mas ¿por que lo estoy defendiendo?

-lo vez

-bueno déjalo ya

Los hermanos estaban cruzando la puerta cuando Gaara se detuvo en la puerta giro su rostro hacia la lista sonrió de medio lado y al mirar al frente ahí estaba ella ten bella, dulce, hacia algo con sus dedos al parecer los estaba chocando, miraba el piso y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, eso a el le pareció tierno. Siguió su rumbo y se sentó al lado de su hermana.

La Hyuga al ver en donde se había sentado el pelirrojo se puso más nerviosa. La chicharra sonó anunciando el inicio de las clases y todos empezaron a tomar asiento.

Gaara observaba a Hinata, pensaba que era un regalo del cielo, una princesa. Cerro los ojos un momento, recordó un sueño que tenia a menudo, no sabia por que su imaginación jugaba a veces con el, en ese sueño se encontraba el un pasillo, se escuchaba una música no sabia exactamente si esa canción estaba siendo interpretada por un violín, no sabia donde estaba, siguió la música que provenía de un cuarto y este era iluminado por unas cuanta velas.

Desde el techo caían unas cortinas parecidas a la organiza con un tono azulino algunas se movían ligeramente, fijo su vista en frete, al parecer alguien estaba bailando o ¿estaba tocando lo que al el le parecía un violín? se acerco un poco mas, era una mujer que tocaba el violín y al mismo tiempo bailaba gentil y con movimientos finos, no pudo ver mucho de ella ya que como solo algunas velas iluminaban la habitación le era difícil ver con claridad, pero pudo ver el cabello largo y azulado de la mujer, la joven giro y se detuvo a una distancia prudente del chico, el quería ver el rostro de aquella chica que interpretaba una hermosa obra, su mirada siguió desde los pies hasta llegar al cuello de la chica en ese instante se despertó, no logro su objetivo.

Ese fue uno de los primeros sueños con aquella chica sin rostro, por alguna razón cuando quería verla se despertaba así en todos sus sueños, desde ese entonces comenzó a dibujar a la chica, conforme la soñaba, pero siempre sin el rostro, pues el nunca lo alcanzaba a ver. A Gaara le parecía misterioso eso, el ultimo sueño que tubo el se encontraba en un bosque que era cubierto por una fija manta de nieve, camino un poco, escucho unos aullidos ¿lobos?.

No sabia siguió caminando hasta que vio un par de lobos que lo miraban con fiereza y como si estuvieran protegiendo algo, se dio cuenta de la presencia que había ente ellos al parecer una mujer, una mujer precisamente con el cabello largo y azulado que estaba de espaldas hacia el, llevaba un vestido blanco ¿se preguntaba quien a su sano juicio se pondría un vestido en plena nevada?, no importaba ella estaba ahí y esta vez estaba dispuesto a verle el rostro, la chica empezó a girar, eran el momento perfecto, no apartaría la vista de aquella mujer, como lo había hecho en otros sueños, no esta vez quería ver quien era aquella mujer, dio la vuelta con gracia, pero como en todos los sueños nunca visualizaba su rostro ya que en ese momento una luz, tal vez del sol, impedía que viera aquel rostro. La luz lo estaba cegando lo ultimo que vio fue la mano de la mujer que acariciaba el pelaje grisáceo de uno de los lobo y como ellos parecían protegerla.

En eso se basaban todos su bocetos, en la mujer sin rostro, como el decía. Tenía varios algunos tenian nombre como el de la violinista, que fue dibujado basado en su primer sueño.

Suspiro hondo y volvió a abrir sus ojos, el profesor Kakashi estaba entrando.

-perdón por la tardanza… ahora tomen haciendo señoritas-dijo refiriéndose a una pelirrosa, una rubia y a la peliazul.

Hinata estaba aterrada.

Gaara vio como Hinata se dirigía hacia el, la observo detenidamente eso hizo que ella se sonrojara mas, a cada paso que daba su corazón aumentaba el pulso hasta casi parecer que se le fuera a salir del pecho. Se detuvo casi al frente del pelirrojo, este observo el lugar, ahora entendía ella se iba a sentar justo enfrente de el.

-bueno les dejare un proyecto

Varios hicieron sonidos de disgusto.

-pero Kakashi no cree que se esta adelantando mucho, digo no tiene ni una semana que entramos eso no es justo

-Naruto para ti la vida no es justa ¿me pregunto que diría tu padre sobre esto?

-esta bien, esta bien usted gana

Kakashi conocía a los padres de Naruto, se llevaba muy bien con ellos incluso en su infancia el papá de Naruto se había hecho cargo de el y les guardaba mucho aprecio.

-se que ustedes piensan que no es justo, solo quiero que sepan que eso no me importa y quien no quiera participar puede ir a decirle a la directora lo que piensan-si así era Kakashi, uno de los profesores mas estrictos del instituto como profesor todos los alumnos lo aborrecían, pero como amigo podría decirse que era otra cosa-en fin el nombre de el proyecto será "leyes pondérales" debo decirles que en química esto es básico, en el proyecto tendrán que venir fundamentalmente la ley de Lavoisier, Proust, Dalton y Richter. Aparte de la investigación harán una practica y ejemplos que hablen de cada ley, como saben tiene que traer hipótesis, el cuerpo del proyecto, conclusión, bibliografía, etcétera creo que saben lo que lleva un proyecto.

-¿para cuando seria el proyectó? –pregunto sakura

-será para el día miércoles de la otra semana y por favor hagan un proyecto digno y estudien por que pienso poner ese tema en el examen ¿entendido?

-si-dijeron la mayoría

-bien designare equipos-cogió su lista y la observo un rato-bien quedaran así Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Karin y Kiba serán un equipo... Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara y Sai serán el otro equipo…..

Hinata se puso nerviosa, feliz ¿Por qué? No sabia el solo hecho de escuchar el nombre de aquel pelirrojo y mejor aun harían un proyectó juntos la ponía así.

Hinata volteo a ver en dirección a Temari, esta le dedico una sonrisa la cual la peliazul correspondió

-bueno les daré el resto del modulo para que discutan lo que harán con su equipo.

Hinata se acerco a temari al igual que Sai y Shikamaru.

-bueno creo que seremos equipo-dijo Shikamaru con pereza

-ay ¿de verdad Nara?-decía Temari burlona

- que fastidio

-bueno haber creo que por el tiempo aparte de reunirnos en la tarde lo hagamos en algunos espacios libres en el instituto por ejemplo en el receso-decía Temari

-¿Qué? Tendré que estar cerca de ti todo el tiempo

-también a mi me gusta la idea Nara-decía irónicamente la rubia- la idea es que entre menos tiempo nos lleve mejor por que aquí hay nenas que no aguantan nada-dijo refiriéndose a Shikamaru.

-a mi me parece bien-dijo Sai con una sonrisa

-a mi también-decía la Hyuga

-¿no tengo otra opción?

-claro que no Nara bueno ¿y que hay de ti hermanito?

-da igual-decía sin muchos ánimos, aunque en realidad el estaba demasiado fascinado con la idea de tener a Hinata cerca de el, por eso amaría ese proyecto.

-¿bueno en que casa nos reuniremos?

-no lo se Sai que les parece si primero en el de nosotros-decía Temari

-si y ya luego decimos en donde mas-decía Shikamaru

-bueno los esperamos a las cinco ¿les parece?- todos asistieron-bien entonces les pasare mi dirección y mi numero

-aquí tienes Hina-dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias temari

-Sai aquí tiene

-gracias

-y- la sonrisa se le borro del rostro a una mueca de desagrado- Nara -dijo fríamente dándole su dirección

Las clases transcurrieron para la Hyuga un poco incomodas pues cierto pelirrojo estaba sentado justo detrás de ella y presentía que no le quitaba la mirada. Dieron las doce y la chicharra sonó anunciando que debían ir a su capacitación.

-chicas las veo terminando las clases ¿vale-dijo Hinata

-claro Hinata, te esperaremos en el estacionamiento, si no estamos nos esperas

-OK sakura

Hinata se dirigió a las aulas del tercer piso, ahí se encontró con una puerta muy grande que decía artes y esta era decorada con dibujos de efecto león de jóvenes y letras. Entró muy emocionada algunos estudiantes estaban ahí también. En aquel lugar no habían sillas así que los alumnos estaban sentados en el fino piso de caoba, ella imito a los demas, vio que varios alumnos llegaban entre ellos Sai.

-Hinata veo que seremos compañeros

-eso parece Sai, te puedo decir algo

-caro

-estoy emocionada

Sai le dedico una sonrisa a la chica, luego escucho una voz femenina que le hablaba

-hola soy Sari-decía con una sonrisa

-Hinata es un placer

-Sai también es un gusto

-¿puedo?-pregunto la chica

-claro- dijo la Hyuga y la castaña se sentó junto a ellos y empezaron una conversación amena. Luego vio como Sari miraba sorprendida en la entrada del aula, pronuncio un nombre el cual hizo temblar a la Hyuga.

-¡Gaara!...

**Que les pareció espero y les haya gustado, uf como les digo eh estado muy ocupada pero haré todo lo posible por actualizarlo pronto y les agradezco los reviwes, bueno tal vez se preguntan por que pongo cosas raras, pues verán puse cosas que a mi me gusta(a excepción de la química esa materia me vuelve loca y justo ahora estoy haciendo la tarea de esa materia, un favor ayúdenme no tengo idea de que materias inpartirian los senseis de la serie que horror me mate buscando uno para kakashi pero bueno siguiendo al tema) por ejemplo el violín, la guitarra y el piano, estoy aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra y si puedo y mi papá me apoya tomare clases de violín(que emoción), uno de mis animales favoritos son los lobos no se por que pero bueno, ay me gustaría casarme con Gaara ¿Quién no verdad? Y bueno el lago de los cisnes es lo primero que se me ocurrió iba a poner una obra que no se a quien le pertenece pero se llama la danza o el baile de las hadas pero bueno no me gusto para esto en fin un saludo y cuídense miss GUAPURITAS los amo muchizizimo.**


	6. tareas

-Gaara-decía muy entusiasmada Sari

El aludido volteo en dirección a la voz de la chica, una apenas perceptible sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del joven.

Hinata tenia los nervios de punta, giro su cabeza en dirección a la puerta y ahí se encontraba el, tan sereno y ella muriéndose de los nervios mientras un sonrojo se hacia evidente.

Sari se levanto del suelo y fue en donde el pelirrojo con una muy amplia sonrisa y un leve sonrojo, Sari tenía una muy grande admiración por ese chico, podría decirse que le gustaba al igual que su amiga Matsuri, con ella pasaban horas enteras hablando de ese chico y terminaban discutiendo diciéndose quien de las dos tenia mas oportunidad con Gaara, lo cierto es que Sari sabia que el las quería, si, pero no como ellas lo deseaban si no como amigas y que ninguna de las dos ocupaba ese lugar en su corazón.

-¡vaya Gaara hasta que te veo!-decía con una pequeña sonrisa

-hola Sari-decía sin mucho entusiasmo, a la chica se le borro la sonrisa para poner una cara de desapruebo

-vaya que ánimos amiguito- luego le volvió a sonreír y le tomo la mano para luego jalarlo- ven con nosotros apuesto a que ese mal humor se te ira pronto.

Sari tenía razón, pues dirigía a Gaara en donde se encontraba la peliazul y otra sonrisa más visible se formo en el rostro del joven.

Hinata al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su compañera se puso aun mas nerviosa, luego algo le llamo la atención ¿el chico estaba sonriendo? Y ¿Por qué Sari le tenia de la mano? Cierta molestia hizo reacción en la Hyuga, ¿Por qué esa chica le tomaba la mano a Gaara? Luego agito la cabeza un poco pues estaba pensando lo mismo cuando la tal Matsuri lo había abrazado.

-siéntate aquí Gaara-decía mientras le soltaba la mano y se acomodaba en el suelo

-hola Gaara-decía Sai con una de esas sonrisas que lo caracterizaban

-Hola Sai –dijo para después dirigir su mirada a la peliazul-hola Hinata

Al escuchar su nombre sintió un cosquilleo es su estomago, empezó a chocar sus dedos como siempre lo hacia en situaciones en las que ella se sentía intimidada o con nervios, a Gaara le fascinaba esa acción de parte de la Hyuga y no pudo evitar una sonrisa la cual no paso desapercibida por cierta castaña que miraba a ambos divertida.

-hola-dijo tímidamente

-veo que se conocen-dijo Sari

-si estamos en el mismo grupo-contesto Sai

Sari y Sai siguieron hablando mientras Hinata aun seguía chocando sus dedos y miraba el suelo, y Gaara la observaba detenidamente. Luego Hinata levanto la mirada y se encontró con la del pelirrojo, se miraron por apenas unos segundos para que después ambos bajaran la vista.

-perdón por la tardanza chicos-decía una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos color carmesí- bien yo soy la profesora Kurenai y este dándoles este curso

Una joven de ellas levanto la mano

-¿Qué deseas?-pregunto amable Kurenai

-¿Por qué no hay sillas?

-OK como pueden ver este espacio no tiene sillas por que es mas bien para ensayar, bueno eso es por que como son nuevos tomaremos unos acuerdos para la decoración del aula y bueno ya ven que las paredes están en blanco

Hinata no se había dad o cuenta de ese detalla, solo una de las paredes estaba por así decirlo, adornada por un gran espejo en donde se reflejaban todo.

-bueno y además no solo es este espacio el que ocuparemos- dijo mientras se dirigía a la parte posterior en donde había como una gran cortina de teatro y tiro de una cuerda que había a un costado de ella mientras la cortina se recorría y se podía observar otro espacio en donde habían como unas tribunas pero antes había otro gran espacio haciendo que ese lugar fuera enorme.

-como se dan cuenta este aula es el mas grande del instituto y se asemeja al auditorio solo que hay menos lugares que son lo suficiente para ustedes-decía con una sonrisa ante la cara de impresión de muchos- bueno y para mañana quiero que vengan cómodos y dispuestos a ensuciarse ¿entendido?

-si-dijeron al unísono

-bueno chicos aquí en artes nos la vamos a pasar muy divertido pues haremos varias cosas y aprenderemos muchas cosas no solo de la cultura china si no que a la vez de otros países y como se que son jóvenes y a veces les aburre las cosas viejitas como dices, aremos cosas que a ustedes les guste y eran que nos la vamos a pasar bien, ahora aremos una pequeña presentación ¿vale?

Como en la clase del profesor Asuma uno a uno se fueron presentando y dijeron por que estaban ahí, Hinata se quedo fascinada al saber que sus compañeros les gustaba dibujar, o tocar un instrumento, hacer representaciones de obras.

. Incluso le habían sacado información a Gaara, lo cual el profesor Asuma o los otros no lograron.

-bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy pueden retirarse

Muchos de los alumnos ya se estaban parando Hinata iba a hacer lo mismo pero frete a ella había una mano que le ofrecía su ayuda, esta recorrió su perlada mirada de la mano que estaba frente a ella hasta la cara del mismo, encontrándose con unos orbes aguamarina.

-¿te ayudo?-dijo el sereno y pasivo, Hinata volvió a observar la mano del chico, se sonrojo pero acepto ese acto de parte del pelirrojo. Este a su vez tiro de ella con delicadeza

-mmm…graci...as-dijo tímidamente

El pelirrojo no se inmuto a contestarle, pero le dedico una apenas perceptible sonrisa, luego se marcho de aquella aula.

Sari por su parte esperaba a Gaara en la puerta viendo cada acto del pelirrojo hacia la Hyuga, una idea le pasó por su cabeza.

-¡hey Gaara!- decía mientras se acercaba a el

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto con su tono de voz que lo caracterizaba

-¿te gusta cierto?

-¿Qué?-dijo nervios-¿de que hablas? ¿Que solo por que la ayude significa que me gusta?

-¿Gaara que dices, de que hablas?-pregunto inocente

-¿yo? ¿de que hablas tu?

-yo hablaba de que te gusta hacer bocetos y cosas por el estilo, mire uno y me pareció hermoso

-ha de eso-dijo tratando de volver a su estado normal

-si ¿de que pensaste que estaba hablando?

-olvídalo ¿quieres?

-esta bien-dijo la chica mientras pensaba _esto es divertido me la paceré bien molestando a estos dos._

Los dos chicos salieron juntos, Gaara divagaba en sus pensamientos mientras Sari lo miraba atenta y divertida, Gaara se dio cuenta y la observo

-¿que tanto me miras Sari?

-a este ¿yo? No te estaba mirando

-si claro ¿Quién crees que soy?¿tu padre? Sabes que no me puedes mentir

-¿Qué? yo no te estoy mintiendo-dijo indignada

-Sari no te hagas la inocente que no te queda

-Gaara de verdad te pasas-dijo haciendo un puchero

-eso no funciona con migo

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo con un tono molesto- Ni siquiera ando haciendo nada

-ya olvídalo

-si que fácil para ti ¿no?-dijo molesta, pero en su interior se moría de la risa- pues a ti no se te están levantando falsos

-…

-si y ahora me dejas hablando sola

-Sari por favor madura ya no eres una niña de cinco años

-es…este bien-dijo con un tono de melancolía

-no Sari esto no-decía viéndola y con un tono arto-no te vayas a poner a... llorar

_demasiado tarde..._

-yo…es que…tu-ya no se escuchaba mas que sollozos

-Sari ¡ya! ¡Deja de llorar! En verdad me estresas

-esta bien-dijo con una sonrisa - solo si me dices que te gusta

-¿Qué? Yo no tengo que decirte nada… además eres una manipuladora

Sari solo reía divertida, mientras toda la conversación del ¿de que hablas? Se repetía haciendo que todo volviera a suceder, Gaara se preguntaba ¿por que aguantaba tanto a esa chica? A veces solo quería ponerle un candado en la boca y así poder estar en paz por un rato.

-OK Gaara ya hice lo que quería ya no te molestare-_por ahora_ pensó la castaña- me saludas a tu hermana ¡adiós!

Solo observo como la chica se fue, controlando las ganas de pegarle a algo, pero se controlo ahora se subía a su flamante Lamborghini y condujo hasta llegar a su casa.

* * *

Hinata estaba en su habitación recostada en la cama, pensando en el pelirrojo, si ese pelirrojo que la ponía así, se propuso hablarle pero no sabia como si a ella no se le daban bien esas cosas, era insegura y tímida, pero en ocasiones se transformaba siendo todo lo contrario a lo que era normalmente, por lo regular lo hacia cuando de verdad se enojaba y mucho,si la Hyuga tenia una increíble paciencia en pocas ocasiones se enojaba, incluso podía contarlas con los dedos de sus manos.

Escucho unos golpes de la puerta; seguidos de una voz

-Hinata mi niña ¿deseas comer algo antes de irte?

-amm…si Kiara enseguida bajo

-no te tardes que ya casi es hora

-OK

Hinata dio una gran bocanada de aire y luego la exhalo, cepillo sus cortos cabellos que destellaban un color azul, tomo un bolso y metió unas cuantas cosas que les servirían para el proyecto. Se paro frente al espejo de su hermoso tocador estaba asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien, _es una simple tarea ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto en mi apariencia? _Pensaba; luego salio de su habitación para dirigirse al comedor.

-ya estoy aquí Kiara

-ya voy mi niña-decía saliendo de la cocina seguida de una empleada que llevaba la comida de la Hyuga- bueno aquí tienes tu comida y un jugo de naranja

-gracias-dijo amable- Kiara y ¿Hanabi?

-ay esa chiquilla me llamo para avisar que se quedara a dormir en la casa de su amiga Moegi por que están haciendo un trabajo

-ya veo-dijo para después empezar a comer.

* * *

En aquella gran sala se encontraban los tres hermanos, Kankuro jugaba con sus vídeo juegos, Gaara caminaba de un lado a otro y miraba el reloj desesperado 4:40pm. Temari lo miraba confundida y fastidiada.

-ya Gaara por favor deja de hacer eso me estas mareando-decía un poco molesta

-ese entupido reloj no sirve-decía algo desesperado

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-mira no se apresura ya lleva bastante tiempo así

-¿así como?

-así, no se apresura ya quiero que den las cinco

-Gaara el reloj esta bien, el que no definitivamente eres tu y además ¿Cuál es la prisa de que den las cinco? De una vez te lo advierto si hiciste algún compromiso tendrás que cancelarlo por que debemos hacer la tarea con nuestro equipo OK

-cierra la boca Temari

-no uses ese tono con migo Gaara, recuerda que soy mayor que tu

-si lo que tu digas hermana-dijo con un tono molesto y sarcástico a la vez

-siempre es lo mismo contigo-dijo furiosa- nunca se puede hablar bien con personas como tu

-y crees que contigo es fácil, mira que no Temari

-haber ya basta-grito Kankuro- ¿como es posible que peleen tanto?

-no te metas Kankuro-grito Temari enojada

-esta bien Temari-dijo retrocediendo, conocía a su hermana y desafiarla era sinónimo de "estas muerto"

Una empleada de la casa llamo la atención de los jóvenes y Temari molesta le grito prácticamente.

-¿QUE QUIERES?

-lo si-siento señorita-dijo asustada-pero la busca unos jóvenes

-ah si, hazlos pasar

-esta bien señorita-dijo mientras salía de la sala

* * *

-si ya me acorde es la sex…y olvídalo-decía Kankuro mientras su hermano menor lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos- oye ¿Por qué te enojas cada vez que hablo de la Hyuga?

Gaara se puso nervioso aunque su reacción seguía neutra, no diría que esa chica lo traía loco, eso seria su suicidio.

-en realidad me molesta cada vez que hablas así de las personas-respondió aparentemente sin ningún nerviosismo

-¡hay Gaara! Si que eres raro

-podrá ser… pero no soy un pervertido y un sátiro como tu

-no se de que me hablas-dijo indignado

-cierto hablar con tigo es como habla con un animal que no entiende nada

-ey Gaara no e respondo como se debe por que tengo que hacer la tarea

-si como no.

Temari tomo del brazo a Hinata mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

-bien Hinata al parecer somos las únicas con cerebro aquí

-eso no es cierto Temari-decía Shikamaru

-bueno al menos somos mas inteligentes que ustedes-se defendió la rubia-bueno vamos al estudio ahí aremos la tarea

Todos la siguieron hasta llegar a dichoso estudio, entraron y se dispusieron a hacer la tarea, si seguían así la tendrían lista para el fin de semana o el sábado.

-oye Hinata me acompañas a la cocina a traes algo de tomar y unas palomitas.

- esta bien-dijo amable

* * *

Las dos chicas salieron del estudio y se dirigieron a la cocina en donde preparaban todo

-oye Hinata te are una pregunta

-si esta bien-decía con una sonrisa

-siempre te pones así de nerviosa con las personas… bueno con los chicos

-yo… no se-dijo ella, ¿en verdad era tan obvia? –bueno es que soy muy tímida incluso con mi familia y algunas veces con mis amiga

-¿de verdad?-pregunto la rubia divertida e hizo que la Hyuga se sonrojara

-yo…este…si creo-dijo nerviosa, Temari rió divertida

-vamos Hinata no tienes que ponerte así al menos con migo

-lo lamento-respondió Hinata a lo que Temari le hizo gracia

-no tienes que disculparte siempre

A Hinata le agradaba Temari, tal vez serian buenas amigas.

-Bien tenemos que llevarle esto a esos insensatos-decía Temari divertida

-OK

Las dos chicas se dirigían al estudio, Hinata entro primero ella llevaba algunos vasos con bebidas., seguida de Temari de que llevaba menos vasos pero si las palomitas.

* * *

Gaara pensaba que Hinata y su Hermana estaban tardando demasiado así que decidió ir a ver, el diría que las ayudaría "si como no, seguro se lo creerían", ¿desde cuando se preocupa por los demás

-enseguida vuelvo-decía mientras salía corriendo del estudio.

Fatal error, cuando salio sintió que chocaba con algo, bueno as bien con alguien cerró los ojos. Después sintió como su camisa se sentía de pronto mojada, abrió los ojos y vio a Hinata en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con vasos llenos de jugo, bueno eso era antes pues ahora el liquido estaba impregnada en parte de sus ropas

-¡Gaara… ya viste lo que hiciste!-regaño Temari viendo apenada a Hinata

-no…no fue nada Temari...Yo…estoy bien

-lo lamento tanto Hinata… mi bobo hermano debería fijarse por donde camina ven- dijo jalándola de la mano- te daré una blusa mía y te cambiaras ¿OK?

-es….esta bien Temari-dijo un poco apenada

-Gaara tu detén esto-le dio la bandeja con los vasos- ahora regresamos

Hinata y Temari se dirigían a la habitación de la Sabaku No, Temari se detuvo y Hinata se giro hacia ella

-Hinata ve a mi Habitación es el que esta a la derecha enseguida vuelvo-decía mientras

Se alejaba apresurada de la peliazul

Hinata fue en dirección en donde Temari le había indicado, abrió poco a poco la puerta, al cuarto le entraba poca luz, pues las cortinas estaban casi cerradas. Estaba buscando el interruptor de la luz, cuando por fin lo encontró y presiono, la luz se esparció por toda la habitación, cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de la decoración pensó que una habitación así no le pertenecía a una mujer, es mas empezaba a pensar que esa no era la habitación de Temari. En un restirador había un antifaz negro y a Hinata se le vinieron los recuerdos de la noche de su fiesta.

-el…es-se giro rápidamente para salir de aquella habitación, cuando giro vio que había una persona en la entrada, era Gaara, de su boca salio un pequeño gemido de susto, poco a poco la claridad se fue opacando y todo se volvía oscuro lo ultimo que escucho fue la voz de Temari preguntaba lo que había pasado mientras sentía como era detenida por unos brazos fuertes y cálidos.

* * *

Un exquisito aroma muy agradable llenaba sus fosas nasales, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos vio que se encontraba en la habitación en donde se había desmayado

-_¿Qué fue…lo que me paso?-_se preguntaba la Hyuga mientras se incorporaba

-Hinata cuidado-decía una preocupada Temari

-Temari ¿Qué paso?

-eso quiero saber ¿que paso?

Hinata se dirigió hacia Temari y observo que a su lado estaba el pelirrojo, se sonrojo fuertemente y bajo la vista pues Gaara la miraba fijamente sin expresión aparente, pero en su mirada había algo más.

-me desmaye… supongo-decía divertida

Gaara salio de la habitación, aparentemente molesto, pues Temari casi le arranca los brazos por quitarle a la Hyuga y luego vino un fuerte regaño, Hinata lo vio irse y se sonrojo de nuevo, cosa que no paso por alto para la rubia.

-Hinata a caso mi hermano ¿te hizo algo?

-no…no Temari-decía mientras negaba con la cabeza

-¿segura?

-si….si segura

-bueno te traje esto espero y te guste me voy para que te cambies-dicho esto la rubia salio de ahí dejando a la Hyuga sola

Hinata se sentía algo incomoda pues estaba en la que creía era la habitación de Gaara, luego la blusa que le había dado Temari era una roja que tenia un escote en v en la parte de enfrente.

Hinata bajo poco a poco, en el camino se encontró con Kankuro que tomaba un poco de jugo

-wow que bien te vez cuña...cu…-el chico empezó a toser pues se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir- digo que bien te vez Hinata

-Gracias em….-Hinata lo quedo viendo

-a si creo que no sabes quien soy… me llamo Kankuro soy hermano de Temari y de "Gaara"

Hinata se sonrojo un poco al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo.

-mucho gusto Kankuro

-no el gusto es mío bueno aunque ya nos conocíamos

-¿enserio?-pregunto extrañada

-si de hecho nuestros padre nos presentaron en tu fiesta de cumpleaños

-oh….si ya recuerdo

-si bueno solo nos presentaron a Temari y a mi por que Gaara desapareció

-a ¿si?-dijo nerviosa

-bueno me tengo que ir te veo luego adiós Hinata

-adiós Kankuro

Hinata se dirigió al estudio en donde se encontraban los demás

-Hina que bien que ya llegaste ten-dijo dándole una carpeta- a ti y a Gaara les tocara este tema

Hinata y Gaara se observaron un rato y luego dejaron de verse

-esta bien Temari

- bueno eso es todo por hoy-decía un poco cansada la rubia

Todos se retiraron poco a poco, Gaara subió a su habitación, entro en ella y sobre su cama se encontró con la blusa de la Hyuga, la tomo entre sus manos y aspiro su aroma mezclado con el jugo que se había derramado, sonrió un poco y la coloco sobre la mesita de noche que yacía a lado de su cama, se acostó en su cama dispuesto a dormir, mientras sus fosas nasales se deleitaban con un dulce aroma a orquídeas frescas.

**bueno aqui otro capitulo jeje esta dedicado a mi amiga shaday y zhule y se que esta algo como decirlo... aburrido pro no estaba inspiradda jeje pro prometo q el suiguiente capitulo sera mejor por sierto are un SASUHINA si wuieren pasar a ver y dejar reviwea se los agradeceria mucho y porfa dejen reviwes siii =) gracias GUAPURITAS LOS QUIERO besos...**


End file.
